1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to dielectric compositions, and more particularly to a doped barium-titanate based dielectric composition that can be used in low temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC) applications with noble metal metallizations.
2. Description of Related Art
The state of the art materials used in LTCC system used in wireless applications, include dielectrics with K 4-8 and with Q factors greater than 500 at the measuring frequency of 1 MHZ.